Semper FI
by Charger69
Summary: Modern Au. He was a former high school delinquent now a Marine. She was daddies little girl. Now apon his return from eighteen months services in Afganistán. Things could not be better. But an interfering and over bearing father causes friction between the lovers. Parings Willabeth, Jack/ Angelica, Anamaria/ OC, Phillip/ Syrena
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything besides the plot to the story and a few characters._**

**Summary:**_ Modern Au. He was a former high school delinquent now a Marine. She was daddies little girl. Now apon his return from eighteen months services in Afganistán. Things could not be better. But an interfering and over bearing father causes friction between the lovers. Parings Willabeth, Jack/ Angelica, Anamaria/ OC, Phillip/ Syrena_

Chapter 1._  
_

_Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twenty-nine Palms 0845 Hours_

The Hercules had touched down about an hour go. My battalion where reuniting with their families after 18 months of no contact. I was the black sheep of my family. An older brother who was the favourite son. And a younger brother that could do no wrong.

I didn't hold it against Phillip that he was the second golden child of the family. Thomas was a different story. He hated my guts. He had been dropped from West Point after he had failed his finally exams.

Now he was just a paper pusher in Washington. I knew Dad had pulled strings to get him appointed there. I was the son of a Three Star General (Lieutenant General) that was about to be appointed a Four Star (General).

"Corporal Turner. Major Evans wants to see you" I looked over at Gunnery Sargent Martinez. I nodded and saluted him out of respect. There where very few men in our battalion I held in such high regards as Martinez he had saved my life during my first tour, which had been Iraq.

I grabbed my gear and headed towards where the officers where standing. Major Evans was a man in his later thirties.

"Joe" The one I took to be his wife said telling her husband I was waiting to speak with him.

"Major Evans you wanted to speak with me sir" I said saluting him and stood to attention.

"At ease Marine. Corporal Turner. I spoke with the Colonel. And he has agreed. You are being promoted to the rank of Staff Sargent after you display of fearless leadership within Fox Company when Sargent Richards was wounded and Staff Sargent Martinez as well. " The Major said holding out his hand and I shook it.

"Major is there any chance I can hitch a ride on one of the birds heading out of the base today" I asked standing as ease.

"Of Course Staff Sargent Turner" Evans said saluting me and I did the same. I hadn't shaved or cut my hair in eighteen months. So it was long and tied back in a ponytail. My beard was untrimmed and unshaven.

_Port Royal California 0954 hours_

Elizabeth shut her locker as a group of popular girls walked passed sniggering and gossiping god only knew who or what. Elizabeth knew a lot of girls though her strange for waiting for her boyfriend.

The man she loved was good man and a hell lot more loyal to her then those bastards in her senior year class. Phillip was more popular then his older brother had been. Philip was both popular and on the football team so it was a win-win for both him and his girlfriend Syrena.

Angelica Teach was both dangerous and beautiful that was at latest what Jack said. Will's best friend and more like a brother to him. Matt Keelson was a little bit of an outsider of their group.

Matt's father like Will's was in the service but he was a Marine just like Will. Elizabeth had met both Will's parents. Bill Turner well there was only one word to describe him was bastard. He treated Will like a piece of shit.

Elle Turner was a lot nicer towards her middle son then her husband. She had been the one to sign Will's enlistment papers for the Marine Corp. The Marine Corps had done Will the world of good.

He was a completely different person now then he had been back then. She touched the Class Ring he had given to her not long before he had been deployed again this time to Afganistán for eighteen months to two years.

She inwardly groaned when she spotted the Principal. Cutler Becket. The man was an idiot to boot.

"Ah Miss Swann just the person I wanted to see this is Colton Mitchelton he just started here today I was wondering if you can show him around for the rest of day seeing as Miss Miller was supposed to show him around. " Becket said to her before scurrying off back to his office.

The only one in the school that went by the last name Miller was Harriet Miller. One she was a snob and though she better then everyone else. Two she was just a first class bitch.

"Look I'm sorry to disrupt you day or whatever but I really need to know where my classes are." Colton said looking guilty. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastard.

'You've got Senior Level Shop Class after lunch. I can show where that is" Elizabeth opening up her locker once more to grab her Third Level Spanish Textbook from her locker with Advance Senior Literature.

Colton spotted a photo tapped to the inside of the locker. It was some in Marine or military combat grab. His head wasn't shaved but the hair wasn't long enough to be called a mullet.

He was standing at attention his weapon close to his chest he was smiling and giving the person that took the photo the finger. Colton looked away as Elizabeth closed and locked her locker.

"That's my boyfriend Will. He's deployed at the moment" Was all Elizabeth said as she showed him to his next class, which was Senior Chemistry.

_Port Royal Air Space. Just above Port Royal High School. 1025hours._

'Staff Sargent you sure you want to land in the middle of football field." I heard over the noise of the Blackhawk.

"Put her down in the middle of the field if you can Williams: I said through my head set looking down at my old high school. I braced myself as we began to descend.

I looked towards the school parking lot I smiled when I saw my 70 Dodge Challenger R/T standing out even at 1500 feet above the ground.

_Chemistry Lab 1027 hours_

Elizabeth looked up as the sound of a helicopter landing near by disrupting the lesson of listening to the new Chemistry teacher Miss Jenkins.

'Remain in your sits please' She may as well have pleaded because it did no good. The whole class rushed out to see what the hell was happing.

Elizabeth, Colton, Angelica and Ana followed the mass of student bodies to the football field. Principal Becket was standing the middle of the field was Couch Benson and Deputy Principal Rodgers

Colton watched as Elizabeth did a double take spotting someone standing next to the silent helicopter. He was tall well over six foot five by a good two and a half inches. He was dressed in military combat gear.

His hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail. An untrimmed beard covered what most women would call a handsome face. From the looks of it he had spotted Elizabeth as well. He dropped his bag or whatever he was carrying and started towards them.

Both Ana and Angelica where shocked to see an Army Blackhawk parked in the middle of their football field. But was more shocking was to see Will here. The last time Elizabeth had spoken to him over Skype he had said he might be delayed and had to stay for another six months.

Phillip too had spotted his older brother. He stayed where he was. As much as he was glad to see his brother had returned home unharmed he had a reputation to protect. Syrena stayed glued to his side.

Colton watched as the big man picked up Elizabeth and kissed her and spinning her around all out at the one time.

I held onto to her for dear life. Praying this was real not some dream. I inhaled that familiar scent that was my Elizabeth. I ignored the entire school body and concentrated on the only person that mattered at the moment.

I placed her down on her feet and gave Ana and Angelica a quick wave before turning my attention back to Elizabeth. I placed my lips on her again. Never again was I going to let her go again.

'Will' Elizabeth whispered against my lips. I sighed and pulled away reluctantly. I turned to see Cutler Becket looking pissed.

'Turner could please tell them to remove that helicopter before I call the police." He said with ever word I wanted to hit him. But I refrained from doing so.

"Williams, Ortiz you boys head back to base" I said ignoring Becket and turned back to Elizabeth. I made a quick detour to grab my gear and watched as they lifted up and headed back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything besides the plot to the story and a few characters._**

**Summary:**_ Modern Au. He was a former high school delinquent now a Marine. She was daddies little girl. Now apon his return from eighteen months services in Afganistán. Things could not be better. But an interfering and over bearing father causes friction between the lovers. Parings Willabeth, Jack/ Angelica, Anamaria/ OC, Phillip/ Syrena_

Chapter 2

It was just after one a clock in the afternoon. I sat out on the patio of the Beach house I shared with Jack and Matt. The place was big enough for eight or ten people to live in quite comfortable.

I'd found an old pair of cargo shorts that still fit me. I stared out at the ocean. It was first time in a year and a half I had seen or smelt the ocean. Eighteen months in the endless desert.

All you could smell where we where was petrol, oil and gun oil occasionally. I sighed and picked up my half empty beer and took another sip. I loved my job. But there was quite like coming home after a period of time away.

"Ah Hi" I lowered my sunglass and looked over at a girl of maybe fifteen standing next to the steps of the patio.

"Yea something I can help you with" I said set my sunglass onto the table next to me. The girl looked at me awkwardly.

"You new around here. We've down in next door about eight months. And well I've never seen you around here before" She responded turning ten shades of pink or was it red when I stood up and lead against railing.

"Just came back stateside today. Been away for the last eighteen months," I said grabbing my beer by the neck of the bottle and taking a sip.

"Oh right well I better get going it was nice meeting you and all" She said hurrying off towards her own house.

I chuckled and went back to lazing around and not doing anything. Elizabeth wasn't due back from school for another hour or so. Jack was as work as was Matt. I was half asleep when a knock on the front door woke me up.

I grabbed my phone I looked at the clock it was 1.35 p.m. I got up from my chair and grabbed an old dirty grey wife beater so I was at least somewhat descent.

"Yea. Yea. Hold your dame horses. I'm comin alright" I called as I got to the door and opened to see my mom standing on the other side.

"Hello William so nice of you to let your mother know your home" She scolded me right off the bat. I rolled my eyes to the heavens and moved out of the way to let her inside the house.

"Did you want anything to drink or anything mom" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No thank you. I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with your grandparent tomorrow night" She asked, I was going to say no. One because that meant being in the same room as my father. Two I didn't want to real see my grandparents. And three I wanted to relax for the next couple of days.

"Maybe some other time mom. If Thomas and Dad are going be there count me out," I said politely as I could. It was no family secret that I didn't get along with my older brother and father very well let alone at all.

'Will it's time the three of you put your difference aside. I'm sick of not having you home. Phillip and I feel like where stuck in the middle. Please just try and be civil to him at least Will' She pleaded more like begged. As much as I hated to seem my mom hurt. I wasn't very good at forgiving old wrongs.

"I'll try to be civil to both them for your sake. But I'm sorry. I'm not coming to dinner tomorrow. Give Gran and Pop my love alright," I said hugging her seeing as she was so shorter then me at five foot five and I was six foot seven and half inches.

I headed back outside and threw my old, wife beater on the table and headed inside to my room to grab my old surfboard. After half and hour of waxing the board I headed out to catch a few waves.

Elizabeth was without transport since Will had taken his car this morning. She had bummed a lift from Ana and Angelica. Walking though the house she caught a waif of his cologne that was engine oil and fuel.

Walking threw the sliding door to the patio of sorts. She noticed two empty beer bottles on the table and a dirty wife beater thrown onto the chair. Looking down the beach. Will ran out of the water clutching his board in his right arm.

HE was bare chested except for his board short bottoms. Water dripped down his sun kissed tan skin. His dog tags and cross-jiggled as he jogged up the beach. He was dripping wet from head to toe.

A few scars stood out on his chest of eight-pack abs. Will was a soldier after all. He was bound to have a few scars here and there. Elizabeth had to lick her lips he was that good looking it was sinful and should have been illegal.

"You know it's rude to stare" I joked shoving the end of my board into the stand. Elizabeth was biting her lip trying not lick her lips while she checked me out. I looked down the beach as I saw the girl I had met earlier spot us and turn the other way.

"Oh really and what are you going to do if I don't" Elizabeth joked looking at me with a sinful and lustful look in her eye. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I knew she would kill me but what the hell.

I lunged forward and picked her up effortlessly and threw over my shoulder and headed for the ocean. Ana and Angelica happened to walk out to the patio at that moment and spotted what Will was going to do.

'Will I swear to god if you don't put me down your dead' Elizabeth playfully growled as we go closer to the ocean.

"All's far in love and war babe" I said simple as the water was up to my waist. It was like Elizabeth was reading my mind at that exact moment. I swung her over into my arms.

"WILLIAM JONATHAN TURNER I'M WARNING YOU IF DON'T PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU'LL REGERT" Elizabeth said before shrieking as I went down in the water with her. I resurfaced about twenty meters away from where we had been.

Elizabeth came not long after and swum over to me and hit me in the chest hard. I chuckled and pulled her into my arms. Her head rested on my left shoulder near the crook of my neck.

"OI Lovebirds" I looked over at Ana and Angelica and spotted someone I hadn't counted on seeing.

"Baby your dad's here" I said hating to ruin the mood. Dame him and turning up at the wrong moment.

I picked her up and walked out of the water with her arms and legs wrapped around me. I set her down on her feet and moved forward away from her grabbing my board I headed up to the house.

"Elizabeth Jane Swann what in lord's name have you been doing" Her father started not long after I was out of earshot.

Weatherby Swann had made I clear he hadn't wanted me around from the start. When he had discovered we where dating not long before I had been deployed for my first tour he hadn't been happy at all.

Ten minutes later I came out dried and dressed in pair of old faded jeans and black wife beater in hand as I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

'Dad come one. Will just came home and stop being and asshole. He's ten times the man that Toby' I heard Elizabeth yell angrily at her father. Toby Norringtion was an asshole like his older brother if not worse.

I walked back into my room to grab something when I heard the slamming of a door and sliding door opening and slamming shut for good measure. I walked out again to see a pissed off Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in hand.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down next to her. We sat in silence for about twenty minutes or so before I had the nerve to ask what had happened.

"What'd he do this time" I asked, it was same old shit. The only reason they fought like cat and dog was partly because of me.

'Same old crap Will. About your not good enough for me. And I'm to young to know anything about love 'Elizabeth grumbled angrily into her beer. I sighed it was an everlasting cycle that pitted father against daughter I hated it.

"If he can't let you be who you are then he's the fool Elizabeth. I know he's your father and all but he's an idoit for not being proud of whose his daughter is not what he wants you to be" I said setting my beer on the table and knelling in front of her.

"You know I'd miserable or lost without Will" Elizabeth said hugging me. It was a good thing I wasn't standing up at my full height, because I towered above her at ten and a half inches taller then her.

"I know now come here" I said picking her up effortlessly. The beers forgotten about. I shut and locked the bedroom door. I turned on the radio.

It seemed fate had dealt me a good hand when Blake Shelton's Mine Would Be You began to play.

Elizabeth looked at the hulking man standing in front of her half naked. He was slight dork but you wouldn't see it by his appearance. Tall and built like a tank. He was one of kind. And he was her one and only and he knew it.

She loved him with her whole heart and would never let him go. Never in a million years. She slightly daydreamed about the day he would get down on one knee and asks her to be wife.

He had done something like that when he had given her his class ring before he had left. He kneeled in front of her and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss became heated quite quickly. I felt her hands run over my board shoulders and chest. I picked her up effortlessly and placed her in the middle of the bed. I moved my lips from hers to her neck.

'Will phone' I heard Ana bang on my bedroom door. I was going to kill both her and the person on the phone.

"Yea alright I'll be there in a minute," I growled as I got up from the bed and walked to the house phone.

"Yea what" I growled pissed off that we had been interrupted. I heard a sharp intake of breath at my anger answer.

"Is that how you treat your grandparents William" Ah shit it was my grandmother. They where the only people from my family I got along with.

"Sorry Gran. I didn't realised it was you" I meekly apologised hoping that did the trick. Turns out it worked too.

"Your mom said your not coming to dinner why" I groaned inwardly. I wanted to hit something right at that moment.

"You know the reason Gran. Look why don't you and Pop come over my place for dinner the day after tomorrow how about that" I offered. Hoping silently that she would take me up on the offer.

"Alright then. Maybe I can met this girl of yours your mom mentioned when I last talked to her," Gran said in a smirking tone. I was going to kill my mother then and there.

"Yes and you can met Elizabeth. Ok bye Gran and give my love to Pops will yea" I said before hanging up.

Well this was going to be fun breaking this to Elizabeth. I had told her about my over protective grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything besides the plot to the story and a few characters._**

**Summary:**_ Modern Au. He was a former high school delinquent now a Marine. She was daddies little girl. Now apon his return from eighteen months services in Afganistán. Things could not be better. But an interfering and over bearing father causes friction between the lovers. Parings Willabeth, Jack/ Angelica, Anamaria/ OC, Phillip/ Syrena_

Chapter 3

I woke with a start. I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was just after five in the morning. I pulled the blankets back and swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

I grabbed an old pair of sweat pants and a black tee shirt and headed off for a run. I ran along the beach trying to clear my head. I though back to a time when I didn't care about anyone or anything.

I had been young and reckless. I had stared death in the face countless times in both Afganistán and Iraq. I don't know how long I'd been running along the beach. The sun was up and beating down making me sweat twice as much.

I headed back towards the house. I was lost in though when I ran into someone. It was the girl I had seen yesterday.

'Shit sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.' I apologised helping her to her feet. She blushed as she brushed her self off.

"No damage done " She said looking me in the eye. I meekly nodded and walked away back towards the house.

"Danny mom wants you inside" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me. I glanced behind me. It was Colton or whatever his name was.

"I'm coming Colton," She yelled. I continued back towards the beach house. I opened the sliding door to the kitchen. I smiled as I shut the sliding door quietly. No one was up and it was ten to six.

I walked towards my room. I passed by Jack's room to hear his familiar snoring that sounded like a Fifty Cali on automatic fire. Matt's room was silent as ever.

I opened the door quietly and shut it behind me. Elizabeth was still fast asleep in the middle of the huge king sized bed taking up as much room as possible

I brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She didn't even stir as I changed or rather stripped down to my boxers. I slide into bed and wrapped my arms around her.

I watched as her nose scrunched up at the smell of me. I stonk because I hadn't showered since I had gotten back from my run. I didn't move and watched as her eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Will could you've at least had a shower first" She grumbled as she turned her back on me and stuck her head under one of the pillow.

"Nah ah. Your getting up and getting ready for school. If it make you feel any better you can join me," I offered that got her attention and she was up in a matter of seconds.

Jack came out of his room at five passed six scratching his backside when the bathroom door opened as his best friend walked out with his girlfriend following behind him.

"Morning Jack "I said as he slumped into one of the chairs at the table. He was ever suffering from hangover or sleeping on the floor after a fight with Angelica.

"If you say it's a fine morning whelp I'll hit you" He grumbled as I set a cup of coffee down in front of him and went about getting breakfast ready.

Twenty minutes later Jack was somewhat a little more awake and was eating his breakfast. Angelica walked out and grabbed something and continued out the front door. I looked over at Jack who didn't say a word.

Ana and Matt emerged not much later and Elizabeth came out about ten minutes after them. We ate in silence for about ten minutes. Matt and Ana left at about ten to seven. Jack headed off to his room.

"Any idea what's up with Jack and Angelica" I asked as I wiped up one of the plates. Elizabeth merely shrugged her shoulders. It was just as bigger mystery to her as it was to me.

'Come lets get going or your going to be late' I said grabbing my leather jacket and the keys to my Harley Davidson rather then my Challenger. I turned the key and the sweet sound of an engine roared to life.

It didn't take long to get to the high school maybe twenty minutes tops. A few people raised an eyebrow as we got off my Harley. I gave Elizabeth a quick kiss and she was gone.

Elizabeth could feel people's eyes on her as she walked into the main hallway towards her locker. She passed by a group of Harriet Miller's friends. Who where gossiping about someone as they where always doing.

Opening her locker to grab her books. She turned around sensing that someone was standing behind me. She came face to face with her ex Toby Norringtion. He was standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Something I can help you with Toby." Elizabeth asked shutting her locker and looking at him disdainfully.

'So your still with that loser hu' It was more like a statement then a question. Elizabeth wasn't stupid and knew whom he was meaning.

"If your meaning Will then yes I am still with him. Just so you know Toby. He's a better man then you and ten times the men then you are in everyway." She shot at him before walking away from him and headed towards her first class.

Homeroom was still its boring self. Their homeroom teacher Gibbs was a cool old guy he didn't bother them about much. Elizabeth sat at the back with Colton, Ana and Angelica. Toby approaching her like that baffled the hell out of her.

Harriet Miller got up and walked to the front of the class. Elizabeth and most of the class groaned and waited for Miss' Royal Highness' to begin.

"The committee for this year senior prom has decided that" Elizabeth and most of the class tuned out of the rest of her speech.

'Furthermore. You are only allowed to bring someone under the age of twenty" Harriet finished. Elizabeth ear's pricked up at that. The bitch was doing it deliberately.

"Mr Gibbs" Elizabeth decided to speak up for the class. Gibbs nodded for her to continue

"Is it a bit unfair that seniors can't bring who ever the want as a date? And have to bring someone under the age of twenty is a bit senile in my books anyway" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well no one asked you did they Swann. You only want to bring that criminal boyfriend of yours now that he's out of jail" Harriet fired back. Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

"For your information Harriet. Will's not a criminal. He's a god dame Marine. And he spent eighteen months in Afganistán trying to protect you selfish bitchy ass that's where he's been" Elizabeth snarled about ready to full on bitch slap Harriet Miller's face.

"Easy girl" Ana said trying to clam down Elizabeth before she killed Harriet Miller. Colton didn't know what to do or say.

He was just shocked that this girl had the balls to insult a guy who was defending his country for the likes of her. And he did it without question or judgement. He had briefly met Will yesterday.

He was easy guy to get along with from he had seen of him yesterday. It was easy to see that Elizabeth loved Will and he loved Elizabeth just as much if not more then that.

I was lifting weights when my phone rang. I looked at the number it was Ana Maria. I looked at the clock on the phone it was only ten a clock. I had only left Elizabeth at school there about two and a half hours ago.

'Yea Ana what's up' I said sitting up. Ana hurryingly told me what had happened that she was calling me.

"Hang on a sec. Take her out to the parking lot and keep her there until I get there" I said before hanging up. Dame Harriet Miller and Toby Norringtion to hell. This was not what I wanted to happen today.

I grabbed my wallet and keys to my Challenger. I slammed the door shut and put on my seatbelt and started the engine. Twenty minutes later I pulled in the parking lot. I almost had to cringe when I spotted Elizabeth.

She looked like she had gone maybe five or ten rounds with Mike Tyson or rather Muhammad Ali. Her knuckles where raw and spilt in a few places. She had a spilt lip and a few scratches on her face that looked like they had come manicured nails.

"Jeeze Liz what the hell happened to you "I asked as I looked her over. I looked at Ana and Angelica for an explanation as to what had happened.

'Harriet Miller happened' She grumbled into my chest. I nodded and looked at Ana and Angelica for explanation again but they merely shrugged their shoulders.

"You'd better get out of here before Becket turns up here looking for her Will" Colton said appearing in the parking lot.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. We'll deal with Becket later" I steered her towards the Challenger. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot in a matter of maybe five minutes.

Colton watched as taillights of the car disappeared down the street. He walked back into the school with Ana Maria and Angelica. Cutler Becket was heading for them like a steamroller with Harriet Miller and her minions in tow.

"Where is Elizabeth Swann?" He asked like a Gestapo officer. Ana Maria and Angelica looked between themselves.

"Search us Mr Becket. We haven't seen her all day" Colton replied answering for them. Becket searched his face to see if he was lying or not.

"You'll keep Mr Mitchelton" Becket said before turning on his heels and walked off. Ana and Angelica let out a breath they had both been holding.

I pulled into the driveway and got out followed by Elizabeth. I unlocked the door and threw my keys on the table and continued further into the house.

"Sit down. I'll be back with the first aid box," I said walking off to find the First Aid box that was kept in the bathroom.

Elizabeth was still sitting where I had told her to sit not five minutes ago. I grabbed the antiseptic so I could clean her cuts. She flinched as I cleaned the cuts on her face and split lip.

"You mind telling me why you look like you went ten rounds with Tyson and Ali," I asked as I cleaned her hand up before I wrapped it up in the bandage.

"Miller was shooting her mouth off about you all morning and I just snapped I guess" I looked up as I began to wrap the banged around her hand.

"What was she saying?" I asked as I tighten the banged to make sure it was firm. She didn't look me the eye at first.

"About how your nothing but a criminal. What started was when she said something about you just getting out of jail or something and I yelled at her. What set me off was I heard her say something about you being a child killer and I just snapped.

I hope I broke a few of those bloody manicured nails of hers" Elizabeth said before flinching when I pulled a little to hard on the bandage.

'Well in that case she dissevered the ass kicking you gave her' I said tying off the banged and kissing her.

_Port Royal Town Hall. 1105 Hours._

Weatherby Swann was on the warpath. He had just gotten off the phone with Cutler Becket the principal of the local high school. Elizabeth had gotten her self suspended for three weeks.

Now he was looking at a lawsuit from. Victor Miller one of Port Royal most powerful men not to mention he owned about twenty-five precent of the town. This was the last thing he needed in the election year for the new town mayor.

He walked to his late model Crown Victor and headed off in the direction of where her boyfriend lived. He had a feeling she would be there. He was going to take her home and if need be kicking in and screaming.

I looked up at the sound of a knock on the front door at eleven thirty. All I hoped was that it wasn't Weatherby Swann. Turns out all my hoping was in vain. Because it was indeed him.

"Something I can do for you Mr Swann" I said politely as I could. Elizabeth was asleep in my room. I only had to guess as to why he was here.

"Where is my daughter Turner "He spat. He was anger more like pissed. I only had to guess that Becket had called him about the fight between Elizabeth and Harriet Miller.

"Asleep at the moment." I said blocking his path to stop him barging in and up setting Elizabeth again when I had spent the last hour or so calming her down.

"Tell her I want to speak her tomorrow" Was all he said as I watched him walk towards his car and drive off.

I closed the door and pulled off my shirt as I walked towards my room. I slipped into my bed beside her and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

_Three Hours later._

Elizabeth woke up and glanced over Will's shoulder at the clock. It was two thirty in the afternoon. School would have finished right about now. A knock on the front door woke her from her thoughts.

She glanced at Will as she got out bed only wearing on of his old shirts and a pair of his boxers. He was fast asleep and snoring quietly. The knocking continued until Elizabeth opened the door to see her mother standing there.

Helen Swann looked at her daughter in shook at seeing her face and banged hand. Weatherby had told her that Elizabeth had gotten her self-suspended from school for three weeks. But she hadn't believed him until now.

Helen glanced behind her daughter looking for any sign of her boyfriend, which there was none. Weatherby had told her that Will Turner was back in town after eighteen months of being gone.

Helen didn't know where he disappeared to for months on end. Neither Weatherby nor Elizabeth told her anything. She though he had even been in jail or had a job. She took in her daughter's appearance as well.

It looked like she had just gotten out of bed to start with. Elizabeth moved out of the way and aloud her mom to walk into the house. Elizabeth closed the door behind and walked into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge.

"If you're looking around for Will. He's asleep." Elizabeth said with her back to her mother as she searched around in the fridge for a beer or something to drink.

"Elizabeth your father told me you've been suspended from school. All I want to know is why you where suspended." Helen asked as her daughter shut the fridge door with a beer in hand.

"It was because I gave Harriet Miller what was coming to her that's why mom" Elizabeth said ripping the top off the beer and taking a long sip.

"Harriet Miller. Why would you want to beat up Harriet Miller? She's a nice girl and I though you two where sort of friends" Helen questioned. Elizabeth wanted to smack her self in the face at that moment.

'Well I hate to break it to you mom. But Harriet and me haven't been friends ever. And the reason I gave her ass kicking was because she was being a first class bitch and making comments about Will that she had no right to say." Elizabeth said taking another sip of her beer.

"Elizabeth I don't know him that well. But she may have been right about a few of her comments" Helen said but soon realised she regrated her words at the look her daughter shot her.

"Mom. Will spent eighteen months in Afganistán with his battalion. He wasn't in jail like Harriet Miller reckons" Elizabeth responded as clam as possible.

"You mean he's in the armed services," Helen asked. She knew very little about the man that was dating her daughter.

"Yes he's in Marine Corp. He has been for the last four years. He joined before he graduated high school." Elizabeth explained to her mom a little about Will.

"Well are you two busy tomorrow so that we can have lunch or whatever?" Helen asked. Hoping that her daughter would think about it.

'Dad won't be there will he' Elizabeth asked, Helen shook her head. Helen didn't won't to lose her daughter, which she could very will could if Weatherby continued to act the way he had been.

I woke up alone in the bed. I looked around the room for any sighs of Elizabeth. I found none so I went in search of her. I pulled on my jeans and didn't bother with a search. Not suspecting to have company.

I walked into the kitchen to see a woman I had never seen before talking to Elizabeth. I walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her briefly before going to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Mom this is Will. Will this my mom" Elizabeth said introducing the two of us. Elizabeth's mom eyes where just about bulging out of their sockets when she saw the size of me.

'I'm going to have a shower. You two play nice' Elizabeth said before kissing me and heading off towards the bathroom.

I took a sip of my beer and found something really interesting in the ceiling. Helen looked nervously around trying not to look at her daughter's boyfriend' s well-cut and toned chest.

We sat in silence for maybe twenty or twenty five minutes. I heard the familiar roar of Jack's Nova and Matt's Camaro pulling into the driveway. On a Friday they knocked off early from work.

I got up and finished the last of my beer and headed off towards my room. I opened the door to find a breath taking sight. Elizabeth had her back to me rummaging through my chest of draws looking for a shirt to wear. She was wearing shorts no shirt but her bra.

I closed the door behind me quietly and snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Wear is my mother," She asked as she turned in my arms to look up at me. I shut her up by kissing her.

"With Jack and Matt" I mumbled against her lips. She broke the kiss not five seconds later and pushed me away from her lightly. I moved away and grabbed myself a shirt.

I walked out to the kitchen, Jack and Matt where fighting over the controllers to the PlayStation. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another beer and sat on the couch to watch them play Madden 13.

Matt was playing his team of New York Jets and Jack with his team of Oakland Raiders. Matt's team was ahead by three touchdowns. Jack was getting creamed. I was playing the winner with my team the Washington Red Skins.

I shook my head as the game finished. Matt had beaten Jack 34-20. I chucked as Jack mumbled under his breath about Matt beating him. I grabbed Jack's controller. Fifteen minutes into the game Matt was down by two touchdowns.

Elizabeth watched Will as he played the PlayStation with Matt. He was a big kid at heart that was one of the reason Elizabeth loved him. Her mom hadn't moved from where she sat.

Helen looked at the clock in the kitchen it was nearly 4.35 in the afternoon. She made a quick goodbye to Elizabeth and boys and left. Elizabeth continued to watch him. In the last quarter of the game Ana and Angelica walked through the door with bags full of shopping to put away.

"Dame it Will. How the hell do you do that man?" Matt complained shutting off his controller.

"Don't be a sore loser Matt. It's just a game," I said sipping the last of my third beer that night. I was help put away the shopping. I heard raised voices coming from Jack's room. I heard a string of Spanish being yelled and a harsh slap.

Whatever had happened between Jack and Angelica was still unresolved. I heard a bedroom door slam shut for good measure. I was putting away the beer when Angelica walked into the kitchen and headed for the front door.

Jack came out not much later and followed suit. Grabbing the keys to his Nova and headed off to lick his wounds in a bar. I walked to my room and grabbed my wallet and keys plus my phone and headed off after him.

I knew I shouldn't have been driving seeing as I had been drinking. But my best friend was hurt and anger. I drove by the beach and found Jack's Nova in the parking lot. I pulled into the lot next him.

Jack didn't look up to know who it was. He knew it was Will before he heard his voice. It wasn't hard to guess it was Will with that 540 supercharged Hemi motor. Will didn't say anything as he sat beside him.

"What happened man" Will asked, Jack looked away and kicked some sand away with his boots.

"I don't want to talk about it right now man." Jack said looking over the darkening ocean. I nodded and sat beside him saying nothing.

"So you ready to tell me what you and Angelica are at each others throats about today," I asked fed up with him not telling me shit. I was bloody best friend for fuck sake. Friends are supposed to tell each other shit like this.

"That new guy at her school" Jack explained bluntly and said nothing after that.

"Colton you mean what about him. Shit he hangs around Elizabeth and I don't care so why is it so different with Angelica" I asked not so delicately. Jack was jealous that was obvious.

"Yea well me and Angelica have been having a bit of trust issues lately. She had to do this project with this guy and he was a little too friendly with her for my likening. So I told him to back off and stay away from her.

She found out and was pissed that I did that. We haven't been on speaking terms for about three months. She finally forgave me. But when I saw her with Colton joking around I kind of lost it and hit him." Jack admitted what had happened between him and Angelica.

"Jack you've got to ask yourself. Do you trust Angelica enough to trust her judgement and let her make up her own mind? If Angelica thinks of Colton as only of a friend then you've got nothing to worry about.

But if he thinks of her more then a friend then its up to Angelica to sort it out for herself. You don't need to be her knight in shining armour all the time. Angelica is an independent woman and look after herself.

By you running interference ever time a guy looks at her the wrong way that makes it look like you don't trust her. So just let her clam down and apologies for being and over protective jerk and maybe she'll forgive you." I said, clapping him on the shoulder. Hoping that my advice worked.

"Since when did you get so insight fully into the way of women?" Jack asked, a smirk now placated on his face.

"What you think mine and Elizabeth's relationship has been smooth sailing think again man. I mean her father hates my guts and well her mom maybe a different story," I said standing up and brushing the sand from the back of my jeans.


End file.
